


Something From A Song

by neverwheredreamer (clutzycricket)



Series: Lions and Dragons and Wolves Oh My [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clutzycricket/pseuds/neverwheredreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lions Dragons and Wolves portions of my massive prompt list. Snap shots and mini-fics. Not all of which actually fit in the proper timeline. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something From A Song

What A Glorious Gift

New Year’s Eve was bitterly cold, with a sickly fog that stuck to the lungs and seemed to shape itself into ghosts.

( _Black hair and silver-gold twined together_ )

The woman was heavily pregnant, with a shabby coat that let the damp in, and a faint expression of pain on her face, as if she had never known what it was to be without it. The other pedestrians avoided her with quick steps and wide turns, until the gentleman in the slightly-old fashioned black cape walked up to her.

"Do you need a hand?"

( _One strangled scream and one more ghost in the Keep_ )

 ~

The woman looked up at him. Soft blue eyes and longish hair pulled back in a tail, he offered her a gloved hand. “Thank you."

( _"No one knew what he would do," Arthur growled, new pain etched in his face._ )

"Well, old families should stick together," he said, softly and a little sadly. “It is a time for new beginnings, isn’t it?"

( _"They were offering hope, and He didn’t want that," sharp grey eyes in an ever-changing face challenged._ )

Her back had been aching, and there had been sharp pains since she had woken in her latest shelter. 

( _"No one’s investigating hard," Lyanna said of a series of savage murders devastating the wizarding elite. Her smile was sharp and broken._ ) 

"Would you like a cup of tea?" the gentleman offered. She smiled and accepted, saying she would be delighted, hoping her luck would change.

( _RhaenysEggJonArianneTyeneNymeriaSansaMargaeryAshaRobbTheonJorelleBrienneTyrionEdmureRoslin…_ )

The teahouse was lovely, warm and well lit. The gentleman produced her cup with a flourish.

( _"She’d been protecting the boy," Moody said. “Sent the little girl via floo to St. Mungos. Then the fuckers closed the connection on them. Trapped them." He looked ill._ )

"I hope you enjoy it," the man said. “This isn’t a night to be out and about…" He tilted his head, 

( _"Dementors?"_ )

"Merope Riddle," she said, a slightly defiant expression on her face. 

( _"Can you get revenge?" asked the younger brother._ )

"Madam Riddle," he said, nodding. He was a very grave man, if a good one, she decided. 

( _"Can you bring our children back?" asked the elder brother._ )

Her eyelids were heavy, the warmth and light food- the first she’d had in days- making her sleepy.

( _"I can do both," the unspeakable promised._ )

Rhaegar Targaryen smiled finally, as Merope Gaunt started to sway. 


End file.
